


Nagisa and Rin's First Date

by Princess_andromeda



Series: The Penguin and the Shark [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Humor mostly, M/M, Title based at the cd drama, mentions of the cd drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: 《Sometime during the day, Rin realized his and Nagisa's outing was looking pretty much like the date between his siter and Mikoshiba. What was it lacking? Oh, righ. A kiss."Do you mind Gou-chan? We're on a date here."》Rin and Nagisa went to spy on Gou's date, and end up in a date themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> Well, this might not be an introspective NagiRin fanfiction like yacchan's are, but I tried really hard, and I hope that at the very least, I made you laugh. Based on [This](http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/63065691277/and-cue-blushing-and-flustered-rin) and [this ](http://textsfromgayswimmers.tumblr.com/post/59373658034/gou-cancels-a-club-meeting-bonus-shots-from) posts on tumblr. Modified a couple of things to try and make it work. Also, unbeta-ed. :'( if you see any typos, tell me. Please.

By the time they had reached the train station, the sky had already darkened and the breeze was most definitely chilly, in fact, Nagisa would probably be regretting having forgotten his jacket at home if not for the fact that he had been running around all day (a great warm-up!), and that he was clinging onto Rin’s arm, local heat source.

All-in-all, their outing had been the most enjoyable thing Rin had done in months (though he never said that! You never heard it from him!). He’d never say it out loud, but being with Nagisa was one of his favorite activities, it always brought this childish side of his, and for a moment he was only Rin. Not the swimming team captain, not the upperclassman, not the prospect for an Olympic swimmer. Just Rin. A normal teenager who could hang out with his friends on a weekend, watch sappy movies (and cry with them), eat junk food and have the time of his life at the arcade. (High five!... uh, yeah, it was nice.)

They were walking side-by-side, Nagisa chattering the silence and time away, all random topics he listed from the top of his head, meanwhile Rin listened absent-mindedly, nodding at some points, remarking something when it deemed appropriate, and then…

“Oh, look! I received a message from Gou-chan!” Rin watched as Nagisa took out his phone from one of his pockets and proceeded to read the message the team manager had sent, and observed Nagisa’s reaction going from cheery to worried in a millisecond.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he looked up to Nagisa’s pink phone as the blond texted Gou back.

“Gou-chan cancelled tomorrow’s practice.” He answered while still typing out his response.

**[From: Gou-chan] at 7:12**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE—PRACTICE IS CANCELLED FOR TOMORROW DUE TO SCHEDULING CONFLICTS**

Rin wasn’t really worried, maybe it was some last-minute change because the teacher had asked her to do something the next day.

**[To: Gou-chan] at 7:12**

**WHAT KIND OF CONFLICTS???? WHATS GOING ON???**

He also decided that maybe Nagisa was overdoing it a little.

**[From: Gou-chan] at 7:13**

**nothing dont worry about it!**

Suspicious… Rin stared inconspicuously at the text that his sister sent. His big-brother senses started to kick in and they didn’t have a good feeling… meanwhile Nagisa continued texting, oblivious to the almost-glare Rin was sending at the screen.

**[To: Gou-chan] at 7:13**

**ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE**

Rin almost lost his footing at that one and considered telling him that no, she was way too young to start dating and if anything, she would have asked him if dating someone was ok with him, because she is a really good little sister. (Even if he hadn’t been the best big-brother in these last two years…)

“Nagisa…” he started, however his talking was stopped short by another message from his sister. He was not worried at all, it would be a perfectly reasonable explanation about her having a compromise with her friend like last time —what was her name again? Chigusa?— and not being able to attend swimming club due to girly issues.

**[From: Gou-chan] at 7:13**

**NO**

Well, certainly that text lacked a perfectly reasonable explanation. But he wasn’t going to push it. And he hoped Nagisa wouldn’t, too.

But oh, surprise.

**[To: Gou-chan] at 7:14**

**WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING**

“Nagisa,” he tried scolding again, but his blonde friend was way too caught up in texting his sister to really notice him there, glare in place, and more than ready to castrate whoever his little sister was going on a date with… no! No way in hell was his little sister going on a date with someone, and just as he prepared himself to say this, the pink device in Nagisa’s hands glowed again with an incoming message.

**[From: Gou-chan] at 7:15**

**WE’RE NOT GOING ON A DATE!!!!**

Rin’s eyes went wide. Her sister was being really defensive, and who did she mean by “we”. He knew Nagisa had thought the very same thing because of the small, devilish giggle he let out.

**[To: Gou-chan] at 7:16**

**SO YOU ARE GOING ON WITH SOMEBODY IS IT THE CAPTAIN DOES RIN KNOW**

“Nagisa, for the sake of…!”

**[From: Gou-chan] at 7:16**

**NAGISA QUIT IT**

**[To: Gou-chan] at 7:17**

**CAN I COME**

“Rin-chan! Hurts! Hurts!” Nagisa yelped as Rin caught him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Rin tsked, released him and gave a couple of steps back, partly glad to have his attention back.

“You are going to that date, and I’m coming with you.” He stated. And silence ruled for a couple of second until Nagisa finally reacted. At first, he just seemed to realize Rin was there, as in, realizing what that meant.

“Oh…” he whispered, and just for the sake of not making things awkward, he looked around, hoping to find in the slightly deserted streets the answer he was looking for. But, unfortunately, it didn’t really help.

“In fact, I’m texting Sousuke right now to ask him if he can take care of the team for me…” Rin took his phone out, already typing a message to his childhood friend. Sousuke replied instantly and didn’t ask him of his reason, only said to take care. “We’re meeting tomorrow at my house. You’re going home with Gou and then we’re following her, okay?”

Nagisa thought about it a little more, and then, with an enthusiast “Oki-doki! Let’s do this!” he agreed, boy this was going to be fun…

* * *

“Well, I have an errand to run, so I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Gou said as she exited her classroom. Nagisa looked up from his stuff to see her friend walking through the door.

“Wait for me, Gou-chan!” He yelled as he ran after his female friend.

Gou stared at Nagisa with an arched brow, “Where are you going, Nagisa-kun?” She asked as the blond caught up with her. Nagisa just gave off his signature smile.

“To your house, of course.” Gou just seemed more confused with that explanation and Nagisa decided to clear her doubts. “You see, after spending yesterday together I got RinRin to accept and train me in butterfly style! But he said to meet him in his house and stuff, because Rin-chan is really weird and something about no joint practices being scheduled and having no time to do it after school time because studying for university and stuff.” He shrugged as if it was the simplest thing to understand in the world, which might be if he hadn’t said it all in one single breath.

“Right… uh, then I guess we should get going?” Gou suggested after five whole minutes of silence and stillness.

“Yup!”

* * *

 

They walked together all the way to the Matsuoka household, and after a good 20-minute trip, both high schoolers arrived and saluted Mrs. Matsuoka.

“I’m home!”

“Sorry for intruding!”

Gou left her outside shoes at the entrance and slipped onto the indoor shoes, Nagisa copied her actions and they both walked together to the kitchen, where a redheaded woman was busy making what seemed like dinner. “Welcome home, Gou, did you bring someone?” She asked as she glanced up from whatever she was making.

“Yes, mom, this is a friend from school. He was part of the relay, the one who swims breaststroke, remember him?” Mrs. Matsuoka raised a panko-covered hand to her chin in thought, barely recalling seeing a bubbly blonde at the competition little time ago.

“I think I do, Nagisa, right?” She asked as she went back to covering the pork pieces in panko and eggs. “If I remember correctly, you are also a friend from Rin’s elementary school.”

“Yes, Nagisa Hazuki is the name, ma’am.”

“Nagisa-kun, you don’t need to address me so formally.”

“Then can I call you ‘auntie’?”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

When Rin passed the threshold he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But it sure wasn’t this. He heard laughter coming from the living room and as he entered, he saw his mother, Gou and Nagisa sharing some anecdotes.

“Good evening,” he said, and everyone returned the salute. He felt slightly out of place, he walked in the room until he sat besides Nagisa, and still uncomfortable of the gazes set on him, he asked, “So what are you guys talking about?”

“Oh dear,” exclaimed her mother between some giggles she didn’t even bother to suppress. “Nagisa-kun here was sharing with us some anecdotes of when you were both little children.”

“Is that so?” He feigned he didn’t feel the slightest trace of dread at the possibility of Nagisa telling both Gou and his mother all kinds of embarrassing stories, the boy had it in him to do it.

“Yeah, I was just telling them how absolutely awesome you seemed to me, remember how I was pestering you about letting me join the relay?” His —perhaps unfounded— worries turned into curiosity and a small bit of confusion. Had he been adulating him to his family instead of using the opportunity to embarrass him with all those stories. (Like that one time he had accidentally called the teacher ‘mom.’ Totally not cool Rin.) (Or that other time he had slipped in the pool and fell on his ass… yeah, let’s just leave it at Rin having his moments of clumsiness.)

But instead of letting more of his astonishment show, he shook his head and let the now-familiar half-smirk roll on his face with ease. “Yeah, you were quite a handful.” He agreed, and he couldn’t resist ruffling those blond locks despite —no, take that, because of— the other’s pleads to leave it.

“Well mom, I have to get going, I bet Hana-chan will get impatient if I don’t arrive at our compromise on time…” Gou explained as she ran upstairs to her room —presumably to get changed for her outing— and left the three of them in the living room. Both Nagisa and Rin kept staring in the direction the girl had gone, and they didn’t have to do so for long because, surprisingly enough, Gou was really fast at changing clothes and in less than five minutes was already walking out of the door.

“RinRin and I have to go too, already, he agreed to help me with my English homework!” Nagisa and Mrs. Matsuoka paid no mind to Rin’s look of ‘who-the-what-now?’, and instead wished them both to have a happy day as the friendship made their way out.

* * *

They were on the train station, waiting… well, Rin was waiting, Nagisa was just looking around at (and interacting with) pretty much anything that got on his way —the path, a pretty bird that crossed him, a person that he apparently met on Kindergarten, the train station police officer—. After a couple of minutes Rin realized that, as per usual, he needed to keep an eye on Nagisa if they didn’t want to get caught.

And so he did that. (Not without a couple of false alarms of Gou glancing somewhere in their direction only to fail in noticing them. Luckily.) The train arrived on time (even if for a certain redhead it seemed like it was retarded for an eternity), and they were careful to board in the same wagon as Gou, but as far as possible from her.

“If you keep quiet on the train ride I’ll treat you something when we get down.” Rin offered as a last resource, because seriously, they were on a train for god’s sake, not only could Gou spot them, but they could also get scolded by some authority. The blond ‘ooh’-ed at the offer, and seemingly satisfied, passed his thumb and index finger over his mouth in a zipper-like motion, hopefully compromising to stay quiet for the sake of their mission.

And from that moment on, the train ride was incredibly quiet, much so that it was irking Rin’s nerves. Not a good sensation… he glanced to his blonde friend and found that he looked uncharacteristically anxious, he was looking around everywhere, lips pursed, brow furrowed, making little jumps that were starting to worry him.

“Are you alright?” He asked, and Nagisa only seemed to get more anxious at that. His brow furrowed further and Rin was pretty sure that if his hands weren’t in his pockets he was pretty sure the smaller boy would be making frantic gestures. “Hey, tell me what’s wrong.” Nagisa looked a little indecisive, but decided to disobey whatever voice was restraining him.

“It’s just that being this quiet makes me anxious, but if I talk then Rin-chan won’t treat me to any candies, and I also can’t walk around either because we could get caught by Gou-chan and she’d be mad at both of us and—hmp…!” Rin covered Nagisa’s mouth with his hand, already earning him a couple of dubious stares from the other people riding the train.

“Don’t mind him, he’s too much of a talker.” He excused himself, and they both sighed in relief when they seemingly believed them. This starting wasn’t really a good omen…

* * *

And bad omen indeed…

Once they had gotten out of the train, Rin had to cover Nagisa’s mouth again to prevent him from greeting Seijuurou with the enthusiasm he was exuding.

Afterwards, he had to chase after Nagisa the whole time, because he couldn’t keep focused on their mission and kept running just about everywhere. ( _The cute little pet shop over there, that sweets store that just opened last month, oh, what do you think about going to eat some Katsu Rice? No? Ok…_ ) And after what seemed like hours, they reached their destination: a… sports store? Why would they meet there?

(But then again, it should’ve been at least a little obvious to him, I mean, muscles? Doesn’t that ring a bell or two?)

Once they were inside the store, Nagisa went instantly to the proteins station, and of course, Rin followed shortly.

“What are you doing, Nagisa?” He asked as the penguin boy surveyed every single product on the shelf.

“When we made our single competitions a year ago, (do you remember?) Gou-chan made some delicious rice-balls and they were full of this delicious strawberry-flavored protein substitute,” Rin just stared at him in agape, who in the world would eat something like that?

Oh, right, Nagisa. He forgot.

“Hmm~” Nagisa hummed in appreciation, choosing between two different brands of strawberry-flavored protein substitute. One read in the label _‘50% more!!!_ ’ while the other one said something akin to ‘ _New formula~!_ ’. One had more product, while the other one was way cheaper. In the end, though, Nagisa didn’t really seem to check the prices as he picked the bigger container.

“I’ll take this one!” He announced way too happy for something like that. Rin idly wondered if there was something wrong with Nagisa’s digestive system, because whenever he saw the blonde boy eating, it was nothing but junk food and candies.

(“ _It’s because I’m a growing boy!_ ”)

He shook the thought away and proceeded to drag Nagisa out of that place to continue pursuing his sister and the (jerk) boy she was in a date with. (Who just happened to be his ex-captain and it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he can’t just go and punch him in the face without feeling the slightest guilt.)

They found them in the weight-lift section. Seijuurou bluntly showing off his muscles to Gou, both so engrossed in gushing about the other one to notice Nagisa running around in the background. (“ _Oh~ lookie lookie Rin-chan! What’s this for? And this? And this other thing? Why is this kicking board different than the ones we have at the club? Oh~! I’ve never had swimming fins before! Or paddles!_ ”)

* * *

It had been an enormous hour before Gou and Seijuurou decided they were done shopping there and went somewhere else instead. The mall they were in wasn’t completely crowded and so most places were available.

“Rin-chan, let’s go to the picture booth!” He didn’t have time to protest because he was being dragged to the small compartment. (And to his luck, if he hadn’t been taken inside at that time, Gou would’ve spotted them.)

A series of flashes were all Rin could process before Nagisa took the small paper and crunched his nose at the result. The blonde boy handed them to him who just wondered what this would be for.

“You need to smile in a picture, Rin-chan!” He explained, and it wasn’t like Rin didn’t smile in pictures, he just didn’t smile —or react, for that matter— in pictures he was dragged in all of a sudden. Defeated because it was Nagisa (and in the inside he is just a big softie), he sighed and added more money to take more pictures.

“Fine then.” They made a lot of silly faces, and under the promise of not showing them to anyone, he let Nagisa keep them. A childish laugh and a strawberry-blond boy guided him to another crane game. (“ _Really Nagisa? You want another stuffed toy?_ ” “ _The one you caught for me yesterday is super-duper-cute! And I don’t want Mizushimashima-kun to feel lonely now, do I?_ ”)

It’s not really necessary, superfluous even, to say that they didn't win any stuffed toys (Nagisa was playing by himself, not letting Rin help him because he was very capable, thank you very much). And it’s even more superfluous to mention that they also weren't giving up. At this rate, Rin is going to end up broke from buying Nagisa so many things.

They had been so involved in having fun and enjoying themselves, that they almost forgot about why they were there. Until Rin caught a glimpse of red among the small crowd in the line to buy cinema tickets. Apparently there was a new movie from studios Ghibli and everyone was excited to see it.

“Oh~ Rinrin, let’s go watch that movie!” Suggested Nagisa, and once again, Rin was being dragged to wherever the petite boy wanted to go. When Gou and Seijuurou weren’t there anymore, Nagisa walked up to the cashier with a flashing smile and said, “Two tickets for ‘ _When Marnie Was There!_ '”

* * *

Rin wasn’t crying, he really wasn’t. It’s just… the scent of chopped onion from the zillion hot-dogs Nagisa was eating got to his eye, and, well, the part in the movie they were currently watching was pretty damn emotional and just… oh, god, why does Ghibli studios always do this? Can’t they just have a comic movie without all this angst for once? And why add so much depression to a little girl?

“Here, Rin-chan,” the Samezuka student glanced at his side, and right there was Nagisa reaching out a small handkerchief at him. Rin took it gladly. (Though he won’t admit it.)

* * *

After the movie, they had followed both redheads to a small café. And as he stared into his wallet, Rin realized he had spent almost all of his monthly allowance on Nagisa.

Well, might as well finish the deed now.

They both sat, exhausted in different scales. Meanwhile was still able to overcome anything with just some minutes of rest, the other was feeling ready to drop dead. Also, he wasn’t in his best of moods. In the whole day, Mikoshiba hadn’t pulled out anything suspicious on her sister, plus, they had seemed really happy with each other. He couldn’t interrupt them when they were happy.

“Thanks for the meal~!” Exclaimed Nagisa as he started devouring the strawberry shortcake he ordered, and being the messy boy he was, he got some icing on his face.

“Hey, you got a little something on your face.” Said Rin as he took the napkin to start cleaning his cheek. Nagisa seemed strangely happy with having his face cleaned. He looked at some point behind Rin and went still, before he could glance back to see what had caught his attention, however, he felt a pair of lips crush with his. He tensed up, confusion washing over him like an ice bucket, but soon enough, and before he could truly process it, the kiss was over and he noticed someone walking over to their table. Rin felt panic settle in him when he realized it was Gou, who right now, looked just as stunned as him.

“Do you mind, Gou-chan? We’re on a date here,” said Nagisa with some small movements of his hand to shoo her away, the girl blinked a couple of times before walking up to her own table.

* * *

This time, when Rin went to take Nagisa home, he stopped right at his doorstep and when the moment of saying goodbye came, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and just stood there.

“Uh… thanks for the thing at the café… If you hadn’t done that… she would’ve uh… y’know…” he trailed off, hoping Nagisa would understand him.

And good for him, this time Nagisa did understand. The penguin boy tilted his head to the side and gave him his trademark smile. “I do,” he stated, “and no need to thank me, Gou-chan would’ve killed me too if she found out, she’ll probably just scold me for not telling her I was dating you,” he shrugged. “G’night, Rin-chan!”

“Wait, Nagisa!” Before the door could close, the redhead grabbed Nagisa’s wrist and pulled him down for another kiss. When he pulled back, he whispered, “it was nice, let’s do it again next week?”

Nagisa’s smile turned softer. “I would love to.”

* * *

**EXTRA**

* * *

 

“Soooooooooo, hah, how does it —hah—, look like?” Nagisa asked in between pants. He was leaning on the pool side, staring at Rin with hopeful eyes. Rin kept his right hand in his chin and hummed in contemplation.

“Well, it doesn’t look like a grasshopper anymore, at least.” He said, shrugging, and that comment was a small victory for Nagisa.

If he was going to get more comments like those and more fond looks, he would try very hard to become a relay swimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just fixed something I noticed was amiss. Though I feel bad for taking away Mizushimashima-kun's possibility of having any stuffed-toy siblings. :'( )
> 
> This thing had a first draft, which included a shark pun. And Nagisa getting all defensive on letting Gou-chan go to her date, but oh well. I hope this suffices. I was getting impatient at not giving anything to the tag and finished this in a week. Please forgive me. Might include the deleted scene somewhere else afterwards.


End file.
